uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Kennington tube station
4.155 |tubeexits08 = 4.180 |tubeexits09 = 4.125 |latitude = 51.48861 |longitude = -0.10555 |map_type = Central London }} Kennington tube station is a London Underground station in Newington/ Walworth on Kennington Park Road, on both the Charing Cross and Bank branches of the Northern Line. Its neighbours to the north are Waterloo on the Charing Cross branch and Elephant & Castle on the Bank branch; the next station to the south is Oval. The station is in Travelcard Zone 2. (Journeys from National Rail stations to Kennington and Oval via Waterloo are priced as if these destinations were in Travelcard Zone 1; the add-on amounts are called substandard fares by NR.) History The station was opened on 18 December 1890 as part of London's first deep-level tube, the City & South London Railway (C&SLR) (now the Bank branch). Two extra platforms were added in 1926 when the connection via Waterloo to Embankment on the former Charing Cross, Euston & Hampstead Railway (now the Charing Cross branch) was built. At that time the old northbound platform was reconstructed with the track running down the other side of the tunnel (to allow cross-platform interchange), resulting in unusually wide tunnel mouths. Unlike the other original C&SLR stations at Stockwell, Oval and Elephant & Castle, which were all rebuilt during the 1920s modernisation, and despite the major works taking place underground, Kennington's surface building saw little in terms of a physical update at that time. It is therefore the only station of the C&SLR's original section still in a condition close to its original design. The station has now reopened after its first extensive refurbishment in more than eighty years. Kennington loop A loop tunnel south of the station enables southbound Charing Cross branch trains to be terminated at Kennington, leave the station in a southward direction and, traversing the loop, enter the northbound Charing Cross branch platform. Because of the arrangement of junctions, trains using the loop cannot reach the northbound Bank branch platform nor can trains from the southbound Bank branch reach the loop. For southbound Charing Cross branch or Bank branch trains to reach the northbound Bank branch platform a reversing siding between the two running tunnels must be used. Because of the layout, it is almost always southbound Charing Cross branch trains that terminate at Kennington. One of the station's four platforms is thus mainly used by terminating trains and sees relatively few operational departures. Supposed haunting of Kennington loop There have been claims that the Kennington loop is haunted. Drivers who have been sitting alone on the train for several minutes have recalled how they would hear the sounds of the doors opening between the carriages, as if someone was walking through the carriages towards them. This phenomenon was reported in the Five documentary, Ghosts on the Underground, broadcast on 31 October 2006. Transports Links London Bus routes 133, 155, 333, 415 and Night routes N133 and N155 all serve the station and its surrounding areas. Platform layout Layout Upper platforms Lower platforms Gallery File:Kennington station Charing X northbound look south.jpg|Northbound Charing Cross branch platform looking south File:Kennington station Bank northbound look south.JPG|Northbound Bank branch platform looking south File:Kennington station roundel.JPG|Platform roundel References External links *London Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** ** Category:Northern Line stations Category:Tube stations in Southwark Category:Railway stations opened in 1890 ar:كينينغتون (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) cs:Kennington (stanice metra) de:Kennington (London Underground) fr:Kennington (métro de Londres) gan:肯寧段站 nl:Kennington (metrostation) no:Kennington undergrunnsstasjon pl:Kennington